Luckiest Namja
by HanSeoRin1
Summary: Beginilah keluarga bahagia Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan dengan kedua anak yang begitu menggemaskan. Membuat orang lain cemburu dan iri hati. Semoga fluff. YAOI, HUNHAN with duo little HAOWEN and ZIYU. MPREG! ONESHOT / for Event 'HunHan Bubble Tea Couple'. RnR juseyoo


**Title : Luckiest Namja**

**Main Pairing : HunHan**

**Support Pairing : cari aja kalau ada *dicincang***** (Mungkin hanya duo HunHan's kids alias Haowen dan Ziyu)**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Length : OneShot**

Fluff, kayak nya gagal. Warning! YAOI, MPREG! Absurd!

Desclaimer : All casts are belong to YME only.

Copyright : Storyline is mine!

**DON'T BE A PLAGIARIST EVEN THIS IS ONLY ONESHOT!**

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE. SARAN DAN KRITIK, BEBAS! (MINUS BASH)

.

.

.

.

.

**~Luckiest Namja~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, ireonaaaa~"

Chu~

Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum setelah mengecup pipi sang Eomma yang kini tengah mengerjabkan kedua matanya lucu.

"Haowen? Sudah bangun sayang?" tanya Luhan dengan suara seraknya (maklum, manusia ini baru saja terbangun), Haowen hanya mengangguk lucu dan mulai turun dari ranjang _king size_ milik kedua orangtuanya. Kaki kecilnya melangkah memutari ranjang dan sekarang ia dapat melihat bagaimana sang Appa yang masih berliur ria. Sepertinya Appa lelah bekerja lembur kemarin. Sehun, Appa Haowen, masih tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun dari _dreamland_nya. Karena itu, Haowen menghela napasnya kasar khas seperti bocah.

"Ughh, Appa, ireona~" ucap Haowen sambil jemari mungilnya menarik hidung mancung Sehun dan sesekali mencubitnya.

"Ngg.. Apa? Aiapa? Hidungku~" Sehun menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk dari luar jendela kamarnya dengan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia menyadari bahwa anaknya sedang menatapnya kesal. Sehun tersenyum seraya duduk. Lalu ia segera menarik Haowen dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, menjadi penengah antara Luhan dan Sehun.

"Oh, Haowen mulai nakal ne? Mengganggu tidur Appa ha?" goda Sehun sambil menggelitiki tubuh Haowen yang kini menggeliat tak karuan akibat ulah Appanya. Ditambah lagi dengan Luhan yang awalnya hanya tersenyum justru ikut menggelitiki Haowen membuatnya terkikik dan nyaris mengalirkan air liur dari sudut bibirnya.

"Huwaaaaa Appa! Eomma! Geli... Haowen tidak tahan.. Berhenti Appa, Eomma hihi hahaha..."

"Ani sayang, minta maaflah dulu pada Appa-mu," ujar Luhan seolah tak peduli pada keadaan Haowen. Setelah air liur dapat ia kendalikan, justru air hangat meleleh dari kedua sudut matanya karena Sehun dan Luhan semakin gencar menggelitiki tubuh Haowen tanpa ampun.

"Ahhaahahii, ne ne hihi, Appa mianhae! Hentikan, Appa jeongmal mianhae…. Haaahu—"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kini jeritan lebih keras dan lantang terdengar dari _box_ bayi di sudut ruangan. Sontak Sehun dan Luhan berhenti menggelitiki Haowen dan menatap _box_ bayi tersebut.

Detik berlalu hanya dengan ekspresi yang sama sampai suara Haowen memecah suasana, "Appa, Eomma, bukan karena Haowen, 'kan?" tanya Haowen polos dengan air mata yang menganak sungai di pipinya karena gelitikan tadi.

Luhan segera bangkit dan berjalan mendekati _box_ bayi tersebut. Tanpa terkecuali dengan Sehun dan Haowen yang juga penasaran.

"Uuuu, Ziyu sayang.. Cup cup.. Uljima sayang." Luhan segera menggendong Ziyu yang masih terisak.

"Ah, Ziyu-ya!" sapa Haowen ceria. Sehun tersenyum dan mengerubungi Luhan dan Ziyu layaknya barang baru.

"Ziyu kecil, salahkan Eomma ne? Eomma tadi menjahili hyung-mu..." Sehun berkata imut dan langsung mendapat _death glare_ dari istrinya.

Ya, cukup normal seperti keluarga bahagia pada umumnya. Anak sulungnya begitu rajin sampai-sampai membangunkan mereka pukul 05.20 KST. Bahkan hari ini Sehun telah memutuskan untuk libur sehari dari jabatan manager di perusahaannya. Ia terlalu kelelahan semalam. Namun kini belum tenaganya pulih, Haowen membuat tidur ganteng (?) Sehun hancur. Terlebih lagi mengingat malam tadi ia dan Luhan sempat melakukan olahraga ranjang hingga pukul 2 dini hari.

"Ini susu milik Ziyu dan ini milik Haowen.." Luhan menaruh segelas susu _vanilla_ di meja makan dan sebotol dot berukuran sedang ke lantai beralaskan permadani lembut.

"Haowen hari ini belajar dengan baik ne?" sambung Luhan lagi seraya mengusap rambut hitam Haowen yang tengah meminum susu di gelasnya.

"Aaaaah~ Ne Eomma." Haowen mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum.

Cklek

"Haowen sudah siap sayang?" tanyanya lembut sambil merapikan jaket yang tengah ia gunakan itu menginterupsi Luhan dan Haowen. Bahkan Ziyu yang dengan asyiknya menyedot susu hangat di dalam dot itu juga turut menengok.

"Ne Appa."

Haowen mendongak ke arah Luhan. Luhan mengerti kode ini. Lagipula meskipun wajah Haowen datar sedatar tripleks, Luhan mengerti betul perbedaan jika anaknya tengah ber-aegyo atau tidak.

Luhan berjongkok, "hati hati ne sayang," ucapnya dan tak lama dari itu melayangkan beberapa kecupan singkat di pipi kanan maupun kiri Haowen.

"Ne Eomma.." jawabnya patuh.

Anak yang begitu patuh. Sehun dan Luhan amat sangat bangga padanya. Padahal, satu di antara mereka dulunya tidak ada yang patuh. Sehun dan Luhan memiliki masa lalu kelam yang selalu disebut-sebut sebagai peracau masalah. Mereka juga sebenarnya sangat jahil di masa kecil. Selalu membangkitkan aura geram dari kedua orangtua mereka, dulu.

Ziyu menatap Haowen penuh harap. Wajahnya terlihat sangat polos dan menggemaskan seperti alami terlahir dengan ekspresi aegyo.

"Hehe, Ziyu-ya.. Hyung pergi dulu ne? Pai pai~" Haowen tersenyum dan mencubit pelan kedua pipi Ziyu.

"Akha ha! Hee..," balas Ziyu hanya tertawa.

Sehun kini tengah berada di sebelah Luhan, "mana untukku, Lu?"

Luhan menengok, "apa? Kau mau susu seperti mereka? Kau sudah gila, Sehun?"

Sehun segera menarik pinggang Luhan sehingga jarak keduanya semakin dekat.

"Ciuman untukku... Poppo kecil yang menggairahkan. Ayolah, jangan pernah melupakannya."

Luhan melirik ke arah kedua anaknya, dan bibirnya mengulas senyuman. Anaknya sedang sama-sama tak melihat mereka.

Chu~

Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk melumat lembut bibir Luhan. Tak lupa juga ia menghisap dan menjilat sedikit bibir bawah Luhan hingga Luhan sendiri keceplosan untuk tidak meloloskan lenguhan nikmat.

Ziyu yang sangat peka urusan dengar-mendengar mulai melirik sedikit karena pandangannya terhalangi oleh kepala sang hyung.

"Kyaaa... Eommaahh!" teriak Ziyu lucu sambil memukul-mukul tubuh sang kakak dengan mainan yang ia pegang.

"Waeyo, Ziyu-ya?!" tanya Haowen khawatir dan ikut menengok ke arah tatapan Ziyu. Sontak Sehun dan Luhan menghentikan ciuman panasnya. Luhan tertunduk, rona merah menghiasi pipinya saat ini.

Beruntung Haowen tak melihatnya, ia hanya melihat Appanya, Sehun, yang dengan _innocent_ menatap dirinya.

Sehun-sungguh-pintar-berakting.

"Sudah, sayang? Kajja berangkat sekolah," alih Sehun dan Haowen berdiri mendekati Sehun. Tangan kekarnya segera menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Haowen yang mungil.

"Hati hati ne, Sehun-ah?"

"Ne, Lu.." Sehun kembali mencium kilat bibir plum Luhan.

"Ziyu jangan nakal di rumah ne sayang?" Sehun beralih mengecup kening Ziyu yang hanya terfokus ke arah mainannya.

"Pelan pelan!" teriak Luhan saat Sehun di ambang pintu sebelum ia benar-benar mengantar anaknya ke sekolah. Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"Eo.. mma-h! Mam mam ma akha ha," tangan kecilnya segera menepuk dan memukul-mukul meja yang seukuran dengan badannya.

Plak plak plak plak!

"Eom-maa mam mam..!"

Luhan segera mematikan air keran dan mengelap kedua telapak tangannya ke celemeknya. Ia langsung melepasnya pula dan berjalan ke arah anaknya, Ziyu, yang tengah memanggil-manggilnya lucu.

Ia berjalan sambil melirik ke arah kamarnya dengan Sehun.

Ah sudah gila ya Sehun ini? Dirinya sedang berbaring di ranjang sambil memainkan laptopnya.

Luhan menghela napasnya kesal lalu kembali terfokuskan ke Ziyu saat anaknya itu kembali memukul-mukul mejanya.

"Ne ne Ziyu sayang... Waeyo?" Luhan berjongkok dan mengambil Ziyu ke gendongannya.

"Mamam! Ikhi...," jawabnya centil sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mwo? Makan? Ziyu lapar heum?" tanya Luhan lembut sambil mengayun-ayunkan tubuh Ziyu di pelukannya.

"Mamamamamam... Khihi." Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya, Ziyu adalah putra bungsunya yang begitu ceria, dan centil... Ia selalu tertawa kecil setelah berbicara. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Di mana pipi tembemnya akan membuat siapa saja tidak tahan untuk segera mencubitnya, atau bahkan.. menggigitnya (?).

Luhan tersadar, "oh! Appa belum memberi Ziyu makan pasti ne?"

"Ikhihi...," Ziyu hanya tertawa kecil, lagi.

Luhan kembali menghela napasnya kesal. Sehun ini memang tak memiliki selera kepada anak kecil mungkin. Bahkan anaknya sendiri! Pikir Luhan sesaat.

Luhan melangkah ke kamarnya dan pintu ia dorong terbuka oleh kaki kirinya.

"Sehun-ah, kau belum memberi makan siang untuk Ziyu. Berhenti memainkan laptop!"

"Hmm.." Sehun hanya berdehem, melihat kedatangan Luhan pun tidak.

"Ish kau ini Appa macam apa? Aku belum selesai mencuci piring."

"Eommaa... hiks mam.. huweeee,," Luhan terbelalak dan mengusap-usap punggung Ziyu karena sang anak bungsu yang tiba-tiba menangis dan terisak kecil.

"Eoh Sehun! Cepat berikan bubur untuk Ziyu! Setelah itu jemput Haowen! Arra?!" bentak Luhan.

Dan..

Glep

Layar monitor laptop yang Sehun pakai menghitam seluruhnya. Tangan seksi miliknya segera menutup kedua belahan laptop tersebut dan mendudukkan dirinya.

Oh akhirnya Sehun benar-benar menghentikan urusannya dengan laptop itu.

"Huweee... mamam! Hiks!"

"Sstt, ne ne Ziyu sayang, uljima. Appa-mu memang sangat pemalas..."

Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang menenangkan Ziyu dan tersenyum manis setelahnya.

Kakinya membawa mendekati Luhan, "arraseo, sayang.." ucapnya lembut sambil mengecup manis bibir Luhan.

Kini tangannya segera mengambil alih Ziyu yang masih terisak, "sst, Ziyu sayang.. Lapar sekali heum? Lapar? Lapar?" rayu Sehun sambil mencubit lembut pipi penuh Ziyu sebelah kiri. Ya isakkan Ziyu menghilang digantikan dengan...

Grak!

"Ouch! Lapar sekali pastinya ne?" Sehun membiarkan jari telunjuknya digigit dan dikulum oleh Ziyu. Nyeri di ujung jari itu mulai terasa dan kini justru berdenyut-denyut.

Luhan tertawa renyah dan menepuk sedikit bahu Sehun, "sangat lapar, Sehun.." sahutnya sebelum ia kembali ke wastafel dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi.

"Oohh, lepaskan jari Appa ne? Appo sayang...," ujar Sehun lembut sambil menarik pelan jarinya. Ia membuat ekspresi kesakitan supaya Ziyu tersentuh.

Ya meskipun masih penuh gusi di dalam mulutnya, kerasnya gigitan Ziyu memang tak bisa Sehun pungkiri.

"Mmm.." Ziyu menggelengkan kepalanya lucu tanda ia tak mau melepaskan jari Sehun.

"Nappeun baby," Sehun mengecup kening Ziyu dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Berjalan dengan jari telunjuk yang masih menyangkut di dalam mulut Ziyu.

"Chocolate?" tanya Sehun dan pertanyaan itu membuat Ziyu segera melepas gigitannya dan matanya semakin membulat.

"Hehe.. Anak pintar," Sehun kembali melayangkan kecupan, namun kali ini di pipinya.

"Tidak boleh sayang, makan bubur saja ne?" Ia mengusap-usap rambut hitam anaknya dan Ziyu mempoutkan bibir merah nan kecil miliknya. Entah mengapa telinga Ziyu ini begitu peka dengan kata 'chocolate'. Mungkin karena itu adalah makanan kesukaannya, sekaligus karena ulah Sehun saat dahulu yang mencoba coba memberi Ziyu cokelat cair di waktu membuat cake bersama Luhan dan Haowen sebulan yang lalu. Ah, Tahun Baru lebih tepat nya.

Ziyu memang memiliki telinga dan kepahaman tingkat tinggi.

Begitu sempurna sekali keluarga ini.

"Sehun-ah! Jangan lupa menjemput Haowen."

Oh jangan lupakan anak yang satu itu. Haowen, berumur enam tahun. Tahun depan ia akan menjajaki kelas dua sekolah dasar.

Anak sulung yang awalnya begitu mengejutkan bagi Sehun dan Luhan saat ia lahir dari rahim Luhan dengan selamat tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Pertama kali Haowen melihat dunia dan bernapas. Tentu terkejut! Heh, wajahnya begitu mirip seperti Appanya, yaitu Sehun. Terlebih seiring berjalannya waktu dan bertambahnya umur, ekspresi Haowen semakin datar dan dingin sama seperti Sehun, meskipun Haowen sebenarnya merupakan anak yang ceria.

Beruntung kehadiran Ziyu setelahnya sudah dapat diterima dengan normal akibat Haowen. Jelas sekali Ziyu justru ikut-ikutan memiliki wajah yang sama seperti orang tuanya. Namun kali ini adalah Luhan.

Wajah mereka adalah cerminan Sehun dan Luhan juga.

Yak! Memang mereka terkejut kenapa? Anak kandung sendiri memiliki wajah yang hampir sama dengan orangtua apa salahnya?! Apakah itu terlihat aneh?

Ya, itulah bodohnya Sehun dan Luhan.

"Ne, Lu..."

.

.

.

.

"APPA!"

"Whoops! Jagoan Appa!" Ia segera memeluk tubuh Haowen saat anaknya itu menerjang tubuh tegak Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Sehun tersenyum lebar dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahnya, sayang?" Sehun menatap mata Haowen. Kini Sehun kedua-lah yang sedang dirinya tatap, pikirnya.

"Baguth thekali Appa! Haowen dapat nilai thempurna di pelajaran menggambar!" jelasnya sambil memeluk Sehun lebih erat.

Lihat bukan? Bagaimana alat _fotocopy_ bekerja dengan baik pada Haowen. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan huruf 'S' dengan sempurna, sama seperti Sehun.

"Woaahh! Anak Appa memang jagoan! Bagaimana dengan es krim hari ini?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"Aniya Appa! Haowen mau Bubble Tea.. Bubble Gum mathitta!" jawab Haowen sembari ber-puppy eyes.

"Ne sayang..." jawab Sehun tersenyum dan mencium pipi kanan Haowen.

Mereka pergi menuju kedai Bubble Tea langganan dengan Haowen yang melompat-lompat kegirangan di genggaman tangan Appanya.

"Cha~ jagoan Appa mau rasa Bubble Gum, ne?" tanya Sehun sambil menunduk menatap Haowen.

"Ne ne, Appa!" kicaunya lucu sambil mengangguk cepat dan ditanggapi oleh senyuman Sehun.

"Appa! Appa!"

"Ne, sayang? Tunggu sebentar." Sehun masih belum melihat wajah Haowen karena saat ini ia sedang sibuk berbicara pada penjual Bubble Tea.

"Appa Appa! Lihat Haowen...," rengeknya sambil menarik-narik ujung baju Sehun.

"Ya ya Haowen-ah.. Waeyo heum?" Sehun berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi dengan anaknya.

"Bagaimana dengan Ziyu, Appa? Apa Ziyu tak boleh meminum Bubble Tea juga?" tanya Haowen.

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan dari anaknya yang begitu polos, "Haowen sayang.. Ziyu masih kecil, giginya bahkan belum tumbuh sempurna.. Lalu bagaimana Ziyu bisa mengunyah Bubblenya?" jawab Sehun lembut sambil mengusap rambut Haowen.

"Yaah, Appa, kathian Ziyu tidak minum Bubble juga..." Haowen mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Oh anaknya ini tak tahu benar kekurangan Ziyu mungkin, membuat Sehun tak bisa menolak permintaan anaknya.

"Ne sayang... tapi Bubblenya nanti Haowen yang makan ne? Ziyu pasti tidak bisa mengunyahnya." Sehun tersenyum.

"Ne Appa, pathti Haowen habithkan. Athal Ziyu juga bitha merathakan Bubble Tea juga.."

Sehun kembali tersenyum. Bangga rasanya memiliki anak yang menyayangi adiknya. Dan ya, Ziyu penggemar cokelat. Begitu pula dengan Sehun. Jadi Sehun membeli segelas Choco Bubble Tea lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Luckiest Namja~**

.

.

.

.

.

"Appaaa~" Haowen berlari sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar lebar ke arah Sehun yang juga berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hap! Huiiinngggg~" Sehun menangkap tubuh kecil Haowen dan memutar tubuhnya sehingga anaknya itu ikut terputar menimbulkan tawa kanak Haowen seketika memenuhi telinga Sehun.

"Hihi, Eomma ada 'kan, Appa? Appa thudah berjanji, 'kan?" tanya Haowen menatap dalam manik mata Appanya yang begitu meneduhkan. Berharap adalah satu-satunya hal yang Haowen rasakan saat ini.

"Luhan Eomma. Sepertinya Eomma tidak bisa ikut menjemput Haowen.." jawab Sehun pelan penuh rasa bersalah.

Haowen segera mempoutkan bibir kecilnya dan menunduk. Ia kecewa dengan Appanya, Sehun. Padahal Sehun tadi telah berjanji akan membawa Luhan juga untuk menjemputnya. Namun semuanya berakhir dengan perkataan bahwa Eommanya tidak bisa ikut menjemput dirinya.

"Benarkah Appa? Haowen kecewa..." ucapnya pelan. Air mata mulai muncul dari kedua sudut matanya dan menggenangi pelupuk mata. Sedang Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar menahan kegemasannya atas tingkah laku Haowen.

Semua ibu ibu di sana segera ikut tersenyum sendiri melihat kedekatan Sehun dengan Haowen. Mungkin iri yang mereka rasakan. Di mana seorang Appa muda tampan yang sangat sayang terhadap anaknya. Menjemput pula!

Kurang apa lagi dari sosok Sehun?

_"Huh siapa sih istrinya?!"_

_"Iya iya! Siapa istrinya?"_

"Ish! Huft!"

Luhan secara tidak sadar memukul _das__hboard_mobil. Geram sekali rasanya melihat Sehun yang dipandang kagum oleh ibu ibu lainnya. Apakah mereka semua tak tau jika istri seorang Oh Sehun tengah berada di dalam mobilnya mengawasi gerak-gerik sang suami?

"Eom-maa, ae?" (Eomma, wae?) tanya Ziyu. Luhan menatap Ziyu dan sedikit mengulas senyuman kecil.

"Ziyu lihat, Sehun Appa sangat digemari oleh yeoja-yeoja itu.."

"Buyu? Hak hak! Hee.." (Cemburu? Haha! Hee..) Ziyu menggoda Luhan. Dan Luhan mengabaikannya dengan mempererat gendongannya ke tubuh Ziyu.

Dengan wajah kusut, Luhan membuka pintu mobil dan turun dari dalam. Kakinya berjalan mendekati Sehun dan Haowen dengan cepat.

"Eomma?!" Haowen yang tak sengaja melihat sosok Luhan dari belakang mulai meronta di gendongan Sehun dan Sehun yang paham kini menurunkannya. Ia segera berlari kecil ke arah Luhan dan Luhan hanya dapat berjongkok untuk menyambut Haowen karena Ziyu yang tengah berada di gendongannya.

Sehun mendekati Luhan dan mengambil alih Ziyu ke dalam dekapannya. Luhan yang sekarang menggendong Haowen.

"Eomma, Appa bilang Eomma tidak bitha ikut menjemput Haowen. Lalu mengapa Eomma bitha ada dithini?" tanya Haowen polos.

Haowen maupun Ziyu langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Appa dan Eommanya masing-masing yang menggendong.

Luhan segera memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada Sehun, "YAK OH SEHUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" bentak Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin menggoda Haowen saja, sayang," jawab Sehun seraya tertawa renyah.

"Ani sayang, Appa hanya sedang menjahili. Appa 'kan memang jahil.." Luhan mengusap punggung Haowen dan sedikit mengayunkan tubuhnya. Tanpa mereka sadari Haowen tengah mempoutkan bibirnya karena tipuan dari sang Appa.

"Luhan, kenapa kau keluar dari mobil?" tanya Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Bukan begitu, tapi kau lihat, kehadiranmu mengundang rasa iba ku terhadap yeoja-yeoja itu. Kau lebih sempurna dari mereka, dan tak bisakah kau lihat sendiri bahwa mereka semua tengah menatapmu iri seakan mereka ingin memakanmu bulat bulat?"

Luhan melirik semua yeoja di ujung sana, ekspresi mereka semua penuh dengan ke-irian. Dan benar seperti apa yang Sehun ucapkan jika sepertinya mereka semua ingin memakan dirinya.

Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan dan mencium bibirnya ganas memberikan sapaan 'kompor' untuk semua yeoja di sana. Mengabaikan kedua buah hatinya yang sedang nyaman menyender di ceruk leher mereka.

_"What the...?"_

_"Oh shit, apa__-__apaan mereka malah berciuman di hadapanku!"_

_"YA TUHAN! BERUNTUNG SEKALI DIA!"_

Sehun sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu ia menyudahi ciuman manisnya.

_Ya, Luhan memang beruntung__. Kami semua para lelaki di keluarga kecil ini beruntung _ \- Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

**~Luckiest Namja~**

.

.

.

.

.

END

Berakhir dengan ketidak-jelasan dan ketidak-elite'an, wkwk.

FF ini aku publish karena terlalu lama bersemayam (?) di memori handphone sekaligus untuk meramaikan **'****Event HunHan Bubble Tea Couple****'**! Semoga gak ngehancurin Event ini karena kedatangan ff aku. Dan semoga ini gak jelek-jelek amat, muehe...

Kalau ada kritikan, boleh kasih di kolom review di bawah, yethh~

Mind to Review? :*


End file.
